Personal Matchmaking Companion
by KateMarie999
Summary: In the interest of improving Hiro's emotional state, Baymax decides to help him get a girlfriend, whether he wants one or not.
1. Attraction

_This story isn't going to be super organized into anything with a specific plot, it's more of a series of little moments involving Baymax becoming way too invested in Hiro's love life. The girl Hiro has a crush on in this is an OC but she's not the focus at all, in fact I intend to involve her as little as possible so I don't get in the way of the canon characters. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attraction<strong>

* * *

><p>It started with a forkful of rice.<p>

It was funny how a seemingly innocuous collection of white and somewhat tasteless food objects had the power to turn someone's life upside down. And had Hiro Hamada simply taken the time to blow on the rice to cool it, perhaps the resulting turns of events would have been avoided. But Hiro was paying very little attention to his food as he stared at his computer screen. He was completely engrossed in a conversation he was having and ordinary things like hot food didn't register as important enough to warrant his immediate attention.

In hindsight, he really should have paid more attention to what he was putting into his mouth.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as the steaming rice burned his tongue. In a second, he had managed to coat his desk in rice and spit as he tried to extricate the hot objects from his mouth. "Owwww..."

The sounds of rapid inflation emanated from a spot behind him and soon a large, white, balloon-like object was waddling toward him as rapidly as it could.

"Hello, Hiro." came the familiar voice from a point just above the boy's head. "I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said 'ouch.'"

"I'm fine." Hiro said dismissively. "Just burned my tongue."

"In the interest of making sure you receive the best care, I will perform a scan." Baymax looked the boy up and down, his eyes, for lack of a better word, narrowing. "Scan complete." there was a pause as the robot tilted his head to one side, almost as if he was curious.

The brief silence was enough to engage Hiro's curiosity. He spun around on his swivel chair to face his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My scan indicated that you are in good health. However, I am picking up an increased heart rate and elevated hormone levels. These are indications of attraction."

Oh _no_.

"Ah, thanks for your help but your scan must be malfunctioning." Hiro attempted to push the robot toward his power station. "I'm just fine."

Baymax remained where he was. "Might I inquire as to the object of your attraction?"

"No! Not necessary!" Hiro exclaimed, leaping up and attempting to cover the computer screen with his hands.

"I see that you are engaging in an online conversation with your new classmate." Baymax paused for a second. "Are you attracted to her?"

"No!" Hiro shouted far too quickly. "Not at all!"

"I detect a rise in blood pressure and increased heart rate. This seems to indicate embarrassment." Baymax said, tilting his head to the side. "There is no need to be embarrassed. Sexual attraction is a natural stage of puberty."

"That's _not_ why I'm embarrassed!" Hiro ran his hands over his face before taking a deep breath and trying to be patient with his robotic buddy. "All right, you have done your scan and there are no medical emergencies. I am sat-"

"Would you like me to ascertain if she is also attracted to you?" Baymax continued, swiftly interrupting Hiro's attempt to deactivate him.

"No!"

"Scan complete. Results are inconclusive." Baymax said almost automatically. Hiro was beginning to regret not lowering his robot's scanning range. "Might I suggest a romantic gesture so that I can scan her as she responds accordingly?"

"Romantic gesture?" Hiro felt his face grow hot.

"I would recommend giving her flowers or chocolates." Baymax plowed on.

"No! I'm fine, Baymax! No need to get involved!" Hiro waved his hands in front of his face as if he was pushing the idea of his nosy robot interfering with his nonexistent love life as far away as possible. "I am satisfied with my care!"

Baymax stared at him for a second before waddling back to his power station and deactivating. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. Finally _that_ awkward conversation had come to an end.

Unfortunately for Hiro, that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short but I don't intend to make these super long anyway. Special thanks to <strong>Miss Pookamonga<strong> for the idea and **night-fury-baby** for proofreading._

_Don't forget to review! Knowing me, I'll probably forget I wrote this if I think no one is reading it._

_~KateMarie999_


	2. The Robotic Wingman

_Yes, I changed the title. The original title was referring to something later in the story but it never really sounded right so I decided to switch it around. I've now seen Big Hero 6 twice and am talking a friend of mine into seeing it so it'll be at least three times. My sister and I are officially obsessed. But don't worry, my other fics will be updated. I can and do have multiple obsessions. Anyway, on to the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Robotic Wingman<strong>

* * *

><p>Stephanie Addison was perfect.<p>

Okay, she had a bit of a temper on her at times and she occasionally made a few mathematical errors but aside from that, she was absolutely wonderful. Brilliant, of course, and very pretty. She was the full package and it was difficult for Hiro to avoid glancing in her direction throughout the classes they shared. For this reason, he was careful to deactivate Baymax if he thought he would be in her vicinity anytime soon. For a week, this tactic was working wonders.

Of course, Hiro should have known this wouldn't last.

Before leaving the house, he should have looked at the calendar. With a friend like Fred, April Fool's Day should have spent carefully looking over his shoulder and avoiding anything suspicious. But Hiro hadn't been friends with Fred last April Fool's Day so he was blissfully ignorant of what was to come.

It had been such a good day. His final class had been spent two desks over from Stephanie and he had occasionally glanced in her direction to watch her taking notes, her long black hair draped over the side of her head and her dark brown eyes looking from her notes to the board just to make sure she had copied everything down perfectly. She stuck her tongue out when she concentrated and sometimes put the eraser of her pencil up to her temple. It was downright distracting for a pubescent boy "flowering into manhood," as Baymax would say.

And then, quite suddenly, she was looking at him. He averted his eyes and stared down at his blank notebook page. He tensed when she rose from her seat and started walking over.

_Act natural,_ Hiro thought desperately. In an instant, he completely forgot how to act like someone whose heart wasn't racing at the mere thought of Stephanie actually talking to him. Well, he thought, they had spoken but that was over the internet and a few times in class. But here she was _sitting down next to him_!

"Uhh hey... Stephanie..." Hiro's voice cracked and he immediately coughed to try to conceal the embarrassing squeak.

"Hey. So I was thinking, your microbots idea was pretty good but what if we applied the transmitter to other objects?" Stephanie said in a rather businesslike tone. "I wasn't exactly sure how that worked, though. Can you show me your diagrams?"

"My what?" Hiro's mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what she was saying. "Oh my... my diagrams. For the microbots. Yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Hiro cleared his throat.

"Good. I'm kind of glad we're going to be working on this together. These formulas are completely over my head." Stephanie got out a second notebook and opened it up to a page covered in numbers.

This would have been a wonderful start to a project that was certain to get them an A+ had it not been for the odd sounding knock at the door. When the professor opened it, a large, balloon-like object shuffled through the frame and began peering around the class.

"Hello," he announced with a wave. "I am Baymax, Hiro's personal healthcare companion. An acquaintance of his has informed me that he has pneumonia and in the interest of keeping him healthy, I have come to take him home so that he may rest."

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed, his face reddening as he bolted forward. "I'm fine!"

"Over-exerting yourself in your condition is not advised." Baymax said serenely, ignoring several snickers from older students.

"I don't have pneumonia!" Hiro stood still in front of the robot.

"I shall perform a scan." Baymax looked him up and down. "Scan complete. It seems Fred was mistaken."

"Unbelievable." Hiro ran his hands down the front of his face in exasperation. "Well I'm perfectly healthy so-"

"Since I am here, it would be wise to perform a scan on everyone in the vicinity to make sure none of them have pneumonia." before Hiro could stop him, Baymax instantaneously performed the scan. To the boy's horror, the robot immediately turned to look at Stephanie. "Hello. Are you Stephanie Addison?"

"Uhh... what?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow as Baymax waddled over.

"No!" Hiro charged forward and bounced off his robot's outer layer. "Everything is fine, Baymax!"

"Hello, Stephanie." Baymax waved once more. "It was made clear to me recently that Hiro's hormones elevate and his heart rate increases whenever he is conversing with you."

"BAYMAX!" Hiro desperately tried to stop his robot again but was unsuccessful. "I am satisfied with my care!"

"Your care is not yet complete."

"Yes it is!"

"Procrastination and leaving things too open ended can cause stress in the future." Baymax informed him before turning back to Stephanie. "My scans indicate that Hiro is attracted to you. In the interest of improving his emotional state, would you be willing to dine someplace other than here in his exclusive company?"

The snickers were turning into belly laughs but Baymax was not distracted. Stephanie looked highly amused but allowed the robot to continue.

"If you find that you are unable to accept this request, please turn him down gently. His pubescent mood swings leave him susceptible to emotional outbursts when faced with disappointment." Baymax concluded.

Hiro covered his face in his hands. He was going to _kill_ Fred the next time he saw him.

"Wait are you asking me out on a _date_?" Stephanie looked over at the humiliated Hiro with a smirk.

"It has been proven that dating is a key factor in cultivating romantic relationships." Baymax said unabashedly, apparently ignoring Hiro's embarrassment.

"Oh... well... okay. Sure." Stephanie said through a small laugh. "That would be nice. I'm free Friday night."

Hiro's head shot up. "Wait... _yes_?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Uhh why not... no reason why not. I mean... yes. I'm free Friday. Pick you up at 6?" Hiro was beginning to wonder if he'd nodded off during class but everything seemed too realistic. In that case, he was never going to live this down.

"Excellent. You have significantly improved Hiro's emotional state. Good girl." Baymax held up a lollipop which a giggling Stephanie accepted.

"Okay... Now can I say I am satisfied with my care?" Hiro asked through a still red face.

"Yes. I shall see you when you return home." Baymax replied and with that, he waddled to the door, passing the stunned and slightly amused professor, and left the room.

Uproarious laughter followed Baymax's exit. Stephanie, however, took the wrapper off the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

"We should get to work before class is over." she said as if the interruption hadn't happened.

"Yes." Hiro shook his head as if this would clear it. "We should."

As they got back to work, Hiro's heart continued to race. He had a _date_ on Friday! His first real date! With the only girl in the whole school who was the same age as him! Maybe this romance thing was easier than expected when turned into a science.

Even so, Fred was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p><em>Seems Hiro is luckier in love than I am. Oh well. This date is going to go exactly as planned. At least exactly as Baymax has planned it.<em>

_Special thanks to **Miss Pookamonga** for proofreading._

_Don't forget to review!_

_~KateMarie999_


End file.
